


Thinking Outloud

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Mary-Beth lets something slip as she and Tilly work.
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Tilly Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Thinking Outloud

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add to the f/f ships as there aren't many, or it seems like there isn't many. Either way, this was the first thing that popped into my head, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please note, I highly doubt I'll be doing another as I have hard time relating to f/f ships and would rather leave it to those who can write such ships far better than I ever could.

Even though the day was warm at Horseshoe, there were still plenty of chores to be done around camp. And as it happened, it was Mary-Beth’s and Tilly’s turn to wash clothes. Even if they wished they didn't have to do so many chores.

Near their wagons, both women were hard at work scrubbing the clothes over the washboard. Usually, they would chatter away as they washed, but not today. The heat drove them silent so they could work faster. Both women wanting to finish as quick as possible so they could rest.

However, the peace didn’t last long as Mary-Beth suddenly shouted. Slamming her fist on the palm of her other hand, she yelled, “I got!” The sudden sound of another voice near her startled Tilly into dropping the shirt back into the water.

“Mary-Beth!” she chided playfully. Picking up the shirt, she squeezed the water out. “You made me drop it back in, and now I gotta start all over again!” Glancing at her, Tilly made sure to make a playfully cross face at Mary-beth.

The other woman hid her face in her hands with a small giggle. “Sorry, Tilly! I didn’t mean too, but I just figured out what my issue was with the novel I was writing.”

“Oh?” Tilly grinned widely. Playfully, she fluttered her eyelashes at Mary-Beth. “Something about a handsome man sweeping a poor woman off her feet I bet?” However, Mary-Beth didn’t smile back and seemed nervous. Drooping the clothing over the edge, Tilly places her hand on her lap. “You okay?”

Mary-Beth shook her head with a nervous smile. “I’m fine. It’s just… I was thinking about making… making it a woman loving another woman.” She ducked her head. “Like the way I love you, Tilly.”

At first, Tilly feels taken aback at the confession, but she smiles and tightens her grip on Mary-Beth’s leg. “That sounds like a lovely idea. Both of them,” she says before pressing a kiss to Mary-Beth’s cheek. And when she pulls back, she can see the light in Mary-Beth’s eyes before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles.

Slowly, their giggles die into a silent stare between the two of them. Tilly can’t help herself from staring into Mary-Beth’s eyes, only now noticing how beautiful they were. Her eyes flickered to her lips before both women moved forward to kiss the other.

It’s a short first kiss broken by Susan’s voice startling them. “Ladies!” They glance at her wide-eyed at being caught, but Susan simply winks at them. “Kissing can resume after chores are done,” she says with a smile before disappearing again.

Another glance between the two, and they’re laughing again. Susan supports them, but chores do need to be finished. “I’ll be glad to help you write the story, Mary-Beth, even if it doesn’t get published In there,” Tilly laughs as they resume working.”

“Thank you, Tilly,” Mary-Beth replies with a wide smile.


End file.
